Question: In triangle $\triangle JKL$ shown, $\tan K = \frac{3}{2}$. What is $KL$?

[asy]
pair J,K,L;
L = (0,0);
J = (0,3);
K = (2,3);
draw(L--J--K--L);
draw(rightanglemark(L,J,K,7));
label("$L$",L,SW);
label("$J$",J,NW);
label("$K$",K,NE);
label("$2$",(J+K)/2,N);
[/asy]
Explanation: Because $\triangle JKL$ is a right triangle, $\tan K = \frac{JL}{JK}$. So $\tan K = \frac{3}{2} = \frac{JL}{2}$. Then $JL = 3$.

By the Pythagorean Theorem, $KL = \sqrt{JL^2 + JK^2} = \sqrt{3^2 + 2^2} = \boxed{\sqrt{13}}$.